


My Favourite Doctor, I mean Mork!

by Starjargon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humour, International Fanworks Day 2018, Mork and Mindy - Freeform, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: The Doctor shows Alfie his favourite show about a strange man from a different world. That Mork- he's an alien all right! Only on television...





	My Favourite Doctor, I mean Mork!

"Oh, you're in for a real treat, Stormageddon," the Doctor promised.

"Now, remember, this isn't how real aliens act. It's just for television, all that fake technology," he clarified, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and aiming it at the screen.

"He doesn't even realise how much he stands out," he scoffed, dipping his fish fingers into custard and taking a bite.

"Or how ridiculous he looks," he explained, making sure Alfie's matching fez was on properly before adjusting his bowtie.

"Nanu Nanu. Silly "alien" words," he chuckled at the show, before launching into a misunderstanding he once had on Raxacoricofallapatorius.


End file.
